Undead
by Nienna et Darky
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, une étrange créature hante la ville de Londres, laissant derrière elle des corps vidés de leur sang... Cain décide de s'y intéresser, sentant que tout ces crimes sont une fois de plus l'oeuvre de Delilah...
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Undead

**Auteurs : **La Communauté des Barjos... euh CryNienna et Dark Testament

**Origine : **Comte Cain

**Warnings : **Death, shonen ai

**Couple : **Lisez ;p

**Disclaimer : **Pas à nouuuuuuuuuuuuus !

_**xXxXxXxX**_

_Hello hello !_

_**Nienna :** Alors comment expliquer ce que vous allez lire... _

_**Darky :** Hummmm je sais : _

_- vous prenez 2 elfes dont 1 à moitié démon_

_- vous les faites se rencontrer _

_- vous ajoutez les personnages de Comte Cain favoris de chacun, d'un côté une chouette musicale, de l'autre un docteur psychopathe _

_- vous soupoudrez d'une idée saugrenue _

_- vous mélangez le tout puis laissez cogiter _

_Et vous obtenez cette fic ;p_

_Vala, je pense qu'après cette petite recette explosive, vous savez à quoi vous attendre lol._

_**Nienna : **... j't'ai déjà dit que t'étais barge ? -.-;;  
**Darky :** j'te renvoie le compliment /tire la langue/_

_Bisous à tous_

_Nienna et Darky_

_PS : Pour résumer, Nienna se charge de Owl, Darky se charge de Jezabel, mais je pense que vous l'auriez remarqué, nos styles sont bien différents ;p_

_**xXxXxXxX**_

_Ce prologue est un double POV. _

_**xXxXxXxX**_

_**Prologue : **_

_(POV Jezabel)_

Fatigué...

C'est là mon état lorsque je sors enfin de la grande salle où le Cardmaster m'a reçu pour un énième rapport.

Epuisé... pas physiquement mais moralement plutôt...

Le désespoir avait fini par me gagner.

Il fallait croire que cette fois-ce avait été une fois de trop...

Père a encore fait comme si je n'étais pas là et, durant mon rapport, j'en étais même venu à me demander s'il m'écoutait.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. L'attitude de Père a tellement changé depuis que je suis devenu Death.

J'ai la sensation désagréable qu'il s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi.

Il me méprise. J'en suis convaincu.

J'en viens à me demander s'il me considère encore comme son fils.

Il faut croire que non, vu qu'il me reprend à chaque fois que je veux l'appeler 'Père', préférant le nom 'Cardmaster', même venant de moi.

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte il ne m'a jamais considéré comme son fils, même avant la venue au monde de Cain. Je sens mon coeur se serrer à cette pensée.

J'aimais Alexis comme mon propre père lorsque j'étais môme, et aujourd'hui encore, malgré la pression morale que j'ai subie et les tortures qu'il m'a affligées durant ma vie au sein de Delilah, je continue à le respecter.

Mais lui ?

Ai-je au moins une place quelque part dans le coeur de pierre de cet homme ?

Un rire nerveux plutôt pitoyable quitte mes lèvres. Que vais-je donc imaginer ? Personne n'a sa place dans ce caillou aussi noir que la nuit. Nous ne sommes rien de plus que des outils, des marionnettes qu'il utilise pour atteindre son objectif.

Rien de plus que de simples pantins dont il tire les fils invisibles.

Même Cain...

Nous ne sommes rien que des jouets servant à le distraire à ses yeux.

Mon demi-frère, ma demi-soeur, moi-même, Riff, les autres cartes... des objets qu'il manipule à sa guise, tous, sans exception !

J'arrive enfin devant ma chambre. Sans bruit, j'ouvre la porte pour y entrer puis referme derrière moi. Je reste adossé à elle, noyé dans ce flot incessant de pensées de plus en plus alarmantes.

Un objet.

Un vulgaire objet.

Pas un être humain.

Encore moins son fils.

Juste une carte.

Même si mon rang est élevé, je reste une simple carte parmi les autres.

Une carte dans un paquet de cartes.

Un morceau de carton rectangulaire sur lequel on trouve un dessin.

Celui de la Mort.

La Mort... La Grande Faucheuse...

J'ai envie qu'elle m'emporte pour de bon, qu'elle m'arrache à cette existence terne.

Je veux qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras pour y dormir éternellement.

Ici je n'ai personne.

Je ne suis qu'un pion.

Personne ne se soucit du docteur Jezabel Disraeli et je sais que personne ne me pleurera si je venais à mourir.

Elle par contre m'aimera sans aucun doute.

Elle pourra apaiser mes craintes et cette douleur indicible qui me tanne au niveau de la pointrine.

Mon coeur me fait tant souffrir.

J'ai tellement besoin d'un peu d'amour.

Seule elle pourra combler ce manque, car la Mort aime tout le monde.

Parfois douce, parfois brutale, elle n'en reste pas moins aimante.

Je plonge une main dans ma poche pour en sortir un scalpel.

Elle est proche, je la sens.

Lentement, je le porte à ma gorge.

Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres lorsque la lame vient la caresser, froide comme les doigts de la Faucheuse.

Je ferme les yeux alors qu'elle pénètre ma chair.

Mon sang commence à couler le long de mon cou, glissant de plus en plus rapidement sur ma poitrine, tachant la chemise que je porte.

Je rouvre mes paupières et souris légèrement.

Ma vue se trouble puis tout devient noir.

Elle est là.

Elle est venue me chercher.

Ses bras vêtu de larges manches noires m'entourent lentement, m'aveuglant peu à peu jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir.

Mais je n'ai pas peur.

Je me sens rassuré.

Je m'y sens bien.

Je referme les yeux et me laisse tomber contre elle.

Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir sans rêves.

_**XxX**_

_**xXx**_

_(POV de Owl)_

"Merci pour ton rapport Owl. Tu peux te retirer. "

Je salue rapidemment le Cardmaster avant de me tourner vers la sortie, cachant avec peine mon soulagement. Mais peu avant que je franchisse la porte, j'entends encore sa voix glaciale m'interpeller.

"Owl ? Peux-tu aller voir ce que fait Jezabel ? Il ne s'est toujours pas présenté ce matin... et son retard mérite bien une sanction."

Je reste un instant immobile. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui faire face pour deviner son petit sourire satisfait se dessiner dans la pénombre tandis qu'il caresse avec un plaisir évident le manche de son fouet...

Je soupire discrètement et me dirige vers la chambre de Death. Décidement, ce gamin cherche vraiment les ennuis ! Désobéir à Lord Alexis lui plait donc tant ?

Enfin, je n'ai qu'à accomplir ma mission avant de m'isoler quelques temps avec mon violon comme seule compagnie...

Perdu dans mes pensée, je ne me rends pas immédiatement compte que j'ai atteind la chambre de Death. Et sans doute que je serai passé devant sans même m'arrêter si je n'avais pas été surpris par cette odeur étrange...

Un parfum délicatement cuivré flotte dans l'air.

Intrigué, je m'approche de la porte et tape plusieurs fois en appellant Death. N'ayant reçu aucune réponse, j'ose alors appuyer sur la poignée et entre dans la pièce sombre avant de rester pétrifié de surprise.

La vision sanglante que mes yeux viennent d'apercevoir ne cesse de hanter mon esprit.

Etendu là, à même le sol, le docteur Jezabel Disraeli semble endormi, dans un profond sommeil, si paisible, loin de tous rêves, et de tout cauchemars.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais mes yeux n'arrivent pas à se détacher de ce visage aux traits si fins...

Oui, ce visage a quelque chose d'angélique, et de terrifiant...

Je frisonne un instant. Il me semble reconnaître dans ces courbes legères toute la douceur et la terreur qu'inspirent les grands personnages de Wagner. Est-ce Jezabel qui dort devant moi, ou Lohengrin, perdu sur le lac vermeille où s'ébattent des cygnes mourrant ?

Je ne peux me retenir d'effleurer cette vision qui m'est telle une apparition, pour ne serait-ce que pour vérifier que je ne suis pas encore égaré dans un de mes songes...

Son corps glacé m'oblige à retirer ma main. Il me semble que j'ai là devant moi une beauté que je n'ai pas le droit de souiller. Il est parfait ainsi, un peu comme une de ces symphonies si réussies que l'on n'ose les jouer...

C'est étrange mais depuis le temps que je suis au service de Delilah, je n'ai jamais remarqué cette étrange beauté qui emmane de lui... Peut-être que sa tristesse et sa mélancolie me la cachaient ? Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait s'épanouir que dans les bras apaisants de la Dame Noire...

Et pourtant, malgré ma fascination sans limite, je ne peux retenir ni les battements de mon coeur ni ma tristesse. J'aurais tant voulu voir ce visage sourire, ne serait-ce qu'une fois!

Mais à présent, il est déjà trop tard... Entraîné dans la danse macabre de la faucheuse, il est parti avant moi, avec mon espoir fou de voir fleurir autre chose que des larmes sur ce visage d'ange...

Et si j'écoutais véritablement mes désirs, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de recouvrir son corps si froid de mon manteau, embrassant son front comme on embrasse celui d'un enfant malade, afin de le rechauffer avec un peu de compassion... Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est la première fois que j'éprouve autant de souffrance face à un spectacle d'une telle beauté.

Bravo Jezabel, tu as tout orchestré de main de maître... J'en arrive même à ressentir une certaine colère envers celui qui t'a poussé dans les bras de Morphée... pour l'éternité.

Repose en paix mon Icare aux ailes brûlés. Dans l'immensité de tes rêves, tu t'es perdu.

Quel dommage !

Tu aurais fais un si bel ange !

Mais les dieux sont loin des hommes et les ont depuis longtemps abandonnés... Chercher à s'envoler plus près du soleil de ses rêves, c'est descendre aux enfers...

Quel dommage que tu ne l'aies appris que trop tard...

Je m'en vais prévenir Alexis... Qui sait, peut-être sera t-il contrarié par ta mort, tu étais un élément important... Oh, et puis surtout, tu l'as défié finalement, en choisissant toi-même ton propre destin. Te voilà libre à présent.

Vole et ne reviens plus sur cette terre.

Ici, tout est déséspoir et tristesse...

Ici, seuls les requiems peuvent encore se permettrent de verser des larmes sincères.

Oui, car ce monde est sans dieux... **(1)**

_**Fin du prologue...**_

_**XxXxXxXx**_

**(1) **référence à _Godless_, dernière partie de _Comte Cain : God Child_


	2. Chapitre I : Réveil

**Titre : **Undead

**Auteurs : **CryNienna et Dark Testament

**Origine : **Comte Cain

**Warnings : **Shonen ai

**Couple : **Owl / Jezabel

**Disclaimer : **Pas à nouuuuuuuuuuuuus !

_**xXxXxXxX**_

_Italique : pensées du perso_

_**xXxXxXxX**_

_**Chapitre I : **Réveil _

Les premiers rayons du soleil jouaient sur la peau pâle du jeune homme endormi. Ce dernier ouvrit légèrement les yeux puis les referma, grognant doucement avant de rabattre les couvertures sur son visage pour se protéger de la lumière trop forte.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent brusquement. Soleil ? Couvertures ? Quelque chose clochait définitivement, sâchant qu'il aurait dû se trouver dans un cercueil sombre à dormir éternellement.

_C'est impossible ! Je devrais être mort ! _

Le doute s'empara de lui. Avait-il rêvé ce suicide ?

Pourtant, il avait senti la lame dans sa chair puis son sang coulant sur son corps.

Etait-ce là un de ces fameux rêves si intenses qu'ils semblaient réels ?

Il soupira profondément. Il fallait croire que oui.

Il grimaça en sentant une légère douleur au niveau de sa gorge. Il y porta sa main pour la masser doucement et écarquilla les yeux.

Il la caressa du bout du doigt pouvant y sentir une entaille assez profonde.

Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il s'était bel et bien égorgé ! Cette marque en était la preuve !

Alors pourquoi était-il toujours en vie ?

Il sursauta, tiré de ses pensées par le bruit régulier de pas se rapprochant. Il roula aussitôt pour se tourner face à la porte close et vit la clenche s'abaisser. Quelqu'un venait lui rendre visite.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur celui qu'il ne pouvait plus appeler 'père' depuis quelques temps , Jezabel ne put s'empêcher de redouter la raison de sa soudaine visite. Que lui voulait-il donc ? Le châtier pour avoir une fois de plus désobéi ?

Le jeune médecin déglutit difficilement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de tenter un truc pareil ? Après ce suicide raté, nul doute que le Cardmaster serait de mauvaise humeur et qu'il allait en subir les conséquences.

"Pè... Cardmaster ? " souffla-t-il doucement, d'une voix mal assurée.

Le sourire qui apparut à cet instant sur les lèvres du dirigeant de Delilah ne lui inspira rien de bon. Pas de doutes, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

"Te voilà enfin réveillé, Death... " commença-t-il, ce sourire narquois ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

Après ce qui s'était produit, n'importe quel autre homme aurait reçu un sourire triste, des paroles de réconfort et autres gestes ayant pour but de remonter le moral.

Mais avec Alexis ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer être consolé. Non, cet homme préférait amplement enfoncer davantage ceux qui souffraient. C'était là un des nombreux plaisirs malsains qu'il chérissait tant.

"On dirait que pour une fois, tu es une réussite... " continua le Cardmaster en le regardant avec une teinte d'appréciation au fond des yeux.

"... Une réussite ?... " demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent, plus que perdu.

Il ne voyait pas du tout où Alexis voulait en venir en le désignant par 'réussite'. Il ne comprenait pas. Et ce qu'ajouta son père ne fit que le noyer un peu plus dans l'incompréhension.

"Oui, pour une fois, je suis fier de toi... ou plutôt de ton corps... C'est la première fois qu'une de mes 'poupées' fonctionne si bien. "

Sur ces mots, l'homme saisit puis rejeta les draps recouvrant le corps de son fils adoptif. Il se mit à l'examiner, semblant satisfait de ce qu'il voyait.

Jezabel ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Depuis quand son père détaillait son corps nu de cette façon ? Mal à l'aise et effrayé, il tenta de récupérer de quoi se couvrir, mais le Cardmaster l'en empêcha en le planquant sur le matelas pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

"Pè... " commença le docteur paniqué, interrompu par la voix dure de son père.

"Silence ! "

Death se tut.

"Ca à l'air parfait... Il reste toujours cette cicatrice à ton cou mais pour le reste, tout à l'air de fonctionner comme prévu..."

Comme prévu ? Décidément, quelque chose lui échappait. Et pourquoi le Cardmaster l'avait-il désigné comme une de ses 'poupées' ?

Alexis relâcha sa prise sur les épaules de son fils adoptif en se redressant.

" ... De quoi parlez-vous ? " s'enquit Jezabel de plus en plus agoissé par les événements. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ! Répondez ! "

Le sourire du dirigeant de Delilah se fit plus cruel.

"Je t'ai sauvé 'la vie' Death, n'est-ce pas ironique ? "

Ironique ? Ca pour l'être, ça l'était... Il avait voulu mourir pour fuir cet homme et celui qui l'avait arraché à la mort n'était autre que la personne à laquelle il avait voulu échapper. Et le pire dans cette affaire était qu'à présent il était devenu un véritable pantin de chair.

"... Pourquoi ? " fut le seul mot que Death eut la force de dire après ces premières révélations.

"Depuis quand dois-je expliquer mes faits et gestes à une simple carte ? " lâcha Alexis définitivement amusé par la crainte que reflétaient les améthystes de son fils adoptif. "Décidément Death, tu ne fais que me contrarier... tu es un enfant bien turbulent qui mériterait une bonne correction... mais je dois dire que pour une fois tu m'as surpris, avec ton suicide... "

Son 'suicide'... Sa 'tentative de fuite entravée par une résurrection forcée' plutôt... N'était-ce pas là des termes plus justes pour désigner son acte désepéré qui l'avait finalement précipité dans un enfer plus grand et terrifiant encore que celui dans lequel il avait vécu jusqu'à présent ?

Jezabel serra les poings en attendant que son père cesse enfin de se moquer de lui.

"Vraiment, une réussite, je ne m'y attendais pas... Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je ne puisse plus rien faire pour toi... " continua le Cardmaster. "Heureusement que Owl t'as retrouvé à temps... "

Owl ? Alors c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait été ramené ?

_Cette maudite chouette ! Elle ne pouvait pas se mêler de ses affaires ! _

"A bien y réfléchir, tu es un enfant désobéissant, certes, mais tellement amusant... "

Encore ce rictus ironique.

Le médecin sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge. Il voulait pleurer, mais en même temps il refusait de donner entière satisfaction à son tortionnaire.

"Je vois... " souffla-t-il amèrement en baissant son regard, le cachant derrière d'épaisses mèches cendrées. "Alors vous m'avez bel et bien ramené... " Un rire nerveux quitta ses lèvres. "Vous n'aviez pas envie de céder un de vos pantins à la Faucheuse, n'est-ce pas père ! "

Alexis le gifla, assez violemment pour lui faire tourner la tête sur le côté.

"Allons Death, te voila de nouveau impertinent... Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne plus m'appeler 'père' ? "

Jezabel le regardait à présent sans un mot, une main plaquée sur la joue rougie par la claque.

"Demain, tu seras sur pied. Je t'ordonne de venir au rapport. D'ailleurs, j'aurai une mission à te confier... Il faudra bien que tu ailles te nourrir, Death, car même si tu es une bien belle poupée, il ne te faut pas moins voler des vies pour remonter ta clef, mon petit pantin mécanique... "

_Son petit pantin mécanique... Voilà donc ce que je suis à vos yeux, père... _pensa tristement le jeune homme alors que les larmes qu'il avait essayé de retenir roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

"Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, Death, je vais te laisser. "

Sur ces mots, Alexis se détourna de lui pour se diriger vers la porte, ne lui témoingnant guère plus d'attention.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que son père était bel et bien parti, Death replia ses jambes contre son torse avant d'y enfouir visage humide. Il le releva presque aussitôt en se sentant observé et vit que ce maudit albinos était resté. Comment osait-il se montrer devant lui alors que tout était de sa faute ! Il se saisit de son oreiller puis le balança sur lui avec humeur.

"Va-t-en ! Je n'veux pas te voir oiseau de malheur ! Si seulement tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurai pu mourir en paix ! Je te hais ! JE TE HAIS ! " hurla-t-il, hystérique, avant de replonger son visage dans ses genoux, éclatant pour de bon en sanglots.

"Je suis désolé... " souffla Fool dans un rapide murmure.

Le jeune albinos sortit précipitamment de la pièce avant de s'adosser au mur blanc. Pourquoi ces dernières paroles le blessaient-elles autant ? Il était depuis longtemps habitué au mépris et aux quolibets des autres... Alors, pourquoi ces mots durs que Death venait de lui lancer au visage le faisaient souffrir ?

Des sanglots se firent entendre, provenant de l'autre côté de la porte de bois. La Mort pleurait...

Owl se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol avant d'entourer ses genoux de ses bras. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur ses mains en soupirant. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable d'avoir aussi mal devant le déséspoir d'un autre, lui qui n'hésitait pas à se réjouir des pires spectacles...

Peu à peu, il réalisa l'évidence : ce jeune garçon au visage angélique avait fait de lui une simple figurine dansante dans un écrin à bijoux. Et il était désormais le seul à détenir la clé capable de remonter son mécanisme... A présent il en était certain, sa vie avait pris un sens lorsqu'il avait découvert son corps fragile gisant dans une marre écarlate...

N'était-ce pas étrange de découvrir sa raison d'exister dans la mort de celle-ci ?

Death avait donc était depuis tout ce temps ce qui le poussait encore à jouer dans ce sinistre opéra ? Owl avait presque envie d'en rire... Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit fou pour ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

Ce qui était étrange aussi était la souffrance que l'on pouvait éprouver quand on finissait par se faire rejetter par ce en quoi l'on esperait.

'Oiseau de malheur'... C'était ainsi que Death l'avait appellé...

Et si c'était vrai ?

Owl sourit malgré lui de l'ironie du sort. A présent, il était certain que si cela pouvait permettre à l'ange déchu qui pleurait dans la pièce adjacente de sécher ses larmes, il n'hésiterait pas un instant à cesser de respirer... Ah, si tout pouvait être aussi simple !

Au bout d'un court instant, l'albinos dut se résigner à se relever. La nuit déployait déjà ses ailes sombres sur la ville. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste là... Si quelqu'un le trouvait là, assis sur le sol devant la porte de Death, il aurait du mal à se justifier.

Tristemment, Owl se retourna vers la porte derrière laquelle le jeune homme se reposait et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Les pleurs avaient cessé. Il semblait avoir enfin pu trouver un repos éphémère...

Owl se perdit un instant dans ses songes, revoyant ce doux visage endormi, et s'imaginant caresser encore ses courbes fines...

_Pourquoi Alexis s'acharne-t-il autant sur lui ? Il aurait pu au moins lui laisser le droit de mourir... ça devrait être interdit de réparer une marionnette cassée..._

A contre-coeur, il quitta la porte et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il devait prendre l'air. La mort planait trop dans ces corridors étroits... Il étouffait ici, prisonnier entre ces murs froids comme un oiseau en cage. Mais surtout, c'était le souvenir de Death paisiblement endormi dans les bras de la grande Dame Noire qu'il voulait fuir...

Bientôt, le violoniste regagna les toits de Londres, où il regarda distraitement le spectacle de la nuit se jouer sous ses yeux. Délicatement, il porta son violon au creux de son cou, avant de fermer ses yeux emplis de mélancolie.

Et ce soir, lorsque le violoniste joua, il s'imagina déséspérement caresser ce corps si fragile qui ne cessait de hanter ses pensées... Mais l'albinos savait son rêve impossible...

Qui voudrait d'un 'oiseau de malheur' ?

La mélodie qu'il jouait ce soir ne cessait de le lui rappeler... Jamais sur Londres on entendit un solo de violon aussi triste et aussi bien interprété... C'était tout son coeur que Owl mettait dans l'instrument. Cette musique était toute son espérance, toutes ses illusions brisées, tous ses rêves en lesquels il ne pouvait cesser de croire, mais qu'il savait vains...

Rêver était parfois le pire des maux. Qui pourrait le comprendre ? Et pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit seul ?

Si seulement Alexis avait laissé Jezabel dormir... Oui, si seulement Death était mort... Il n'aurait plus jamais eu à croiser ce regard déséspéré qui l'avait défintivement fait tombé dans l'azur de ses yeux, une mer de souffrance dans laquelle il était définitivement prisonnier, condamné à s'y noyer... Et peu importait désormais le prix à payer... Il était bien décidé à voir ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore, ce visage sourire... Et ce, même pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui...

Dans la nuit noire où la brume froide s'abattait silencieusement, le musicien joua un solo déchirant, que seul quelques passants égarés purent vaguement entendre... Mais jamais les larmes de son violon n'atteignirent la chambre froide où celui qu'il aimait s'était remis à pleurer...

_**Fin du chapitre I**_

_**XxXxXxXx**_

Darky : Hi everyooooooooooooooooone !

Nienna : Bijour !

Jezabel : 'lut !

Owl : Hellooooooooo !

Darky : Vous voilà à la fin du chapitre I.

Jezabel : C'est ici que vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews du prologue.

Darky :Donc, allons-y, c'est parti.

Jezabel : Nienna, la premiere review please

Nienna : Alors... la première review est de... SAEEEE!

Owl : On est pas aux oscars Nienna...

Jezabel :Laisse-la s'amuser un peu

Darky :Donc **_Sae_**...

Jezabel :Je pense qu'on pourrait commencer par un grand 'merci' nan ?

Darky : Très juste

Tous :MICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Darky : Vraiment ravi d'apprendre que ça te plaise, ma ch'tite Sae.

Jezabel : On fera de notre mieux pour mettre rapidement à jour

Tous : Bisouuuuuuuuuuuus !

Jezabel : On a qui ensuite ?

Darky : **_Alo-chan _**

Jezabel : ... /se casse/

Darky : Bah Jez ?

Nienna : Oups, je crois que tu as vexé Jez, Alo-chan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est suceptible celui là alors !

Jezabel : Suceptible ? Ellle m'aime paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! TT

Darky /caline Jezabel/ Allons alloooons

Nienna : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! On va essayer de remonter le moral à jez pour le prochain chapitre ! lol !

Jezabel : Au fait... /regard noir à Darky/ Tu m'as tué 2 fois, c'est vrai ça

Darky : Iiiiiiiiiips /se sauve en courant, poursuivi par un Jezabel armé d'un scalpel/ Sur ce bisouuuuuuuuuuuuus Aloooooooooooooooonette !

Jezabel : Reviens ici

Nienna et Owl : Et voilà... c'est reparti...

Nienna : Bonjour **_SweetDeath_** !

Darky /arrêt net/ Ma Sweetyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy /bisous bisous/ Envy, Dzary, Uryyy ! Zêtes tous làààààààààà /big smile/

Jezabel : C'est la réunion des tarés là... -.-;;

Nienna :)

Owl : Darky, lâche-la tu va l'étrangler ! Si tu tues tout les reviewers, on va pas avoir d'autres reviews...

Darky : Désolé /tite moue/ Mais yen a un que je veux absolument étrangler /death glare à Envy/

Envy : Euh...euh... je plaisantais Darkounet... euh...

Darky : Toi tu payes rien pour attendre...

Jezabel : Bref... gros gros bisous Sweetounette !

Nienna : Et merci beaucoup ! Enchantée de t'avoir rencontrer !

Jezabel : Et pour finir nous avons **_Loreilai Yuy _**

Darky : Ma lilaaaaaaaaaaaai ! Oo Je n'pensais pas que ce passage là te plairai autant. Sinon l'autre fic où Jezabel meurt ct "Broken Soul"

Jezabel : Toi tu cherches vraiment les emm

Darky : Jeza pose le scalpel...

Jezabel : NAN /se remet à courir après Darky/ A plus Lili !

Darky : OSKOUR LILIIIIIIIIIIII !

Jezabel : Owl, Nini, on vous laisse répondre a la suite ! Moi j'vais massacrer l'autre idiot !

Nienna : Pov Darky... Salut Loreilai Yuy ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça m'a fait très plaisir /sautille sur place toute contente/

Owl : Ravi de voir que ma détresse fait plaisir...

Nienna : Ohhhh ! Quel rabat-joie alors celui-là ! Jamais content ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as aussi plu ! Et enfin la réponse à ta question : oui, c'était bien un prologue... comme tu l'as dit, l'esprit tordu de Darky promet bien des choses... /chope Owl sur son épaule, tire la langue à Darky poursuivit par Jez et se sauve avant de se faire massacrer.../ Bisous et encore merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Owl : au secouuuuuuuuuuurs!


	3. Chapitre II : L'ange de la mort

**Titre : **Undead

**Auteurs : **CryNienna et Dark Testament

**Origine : **Comte Cain

**Warnings : **Shonen ai, légèrement gore

**Couples : **Owl / Jezabel???/???

**Disclaimer : **Pas à nouuuuuuuuuuuuus !

_**xXxXxXxX**_

_Italique pensées du perso_

_**xXxXxXxX**_

_**Chapitre II : **L'ange de la mort_

Cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'elle suivait cet homme à travers les rues brumeuses de Londres. Silencieuse et rapide comme un félin, la créature nocturne l'avait pris en chasse à la descente d'un attelage et ne l'avait plus quitté d'une semelle. Vêtue entièrement de noir, elle se fondait dans l'ombre, attendant le moment propice où sa proie serait isolée des autres humains. A cet instant seulement, elle lui sauterait dessus pour s'en repaître.

La bête des ténèbres se faufilla rapidement dans l'étroite ruelle que l'homme qu'elle poursuivait calmement venait de prendre, sûrement pour rentrer chez lui. Quel inconscient... Il allait bientôt regretter de ne pas avoir plutôt suivi la rue principale.

Elle accéléra le pas pour ne pas perdre de vue sa proie. Mais dans sa précipitation, elle pilla dans une flaque d'eau. Sans attendre, elle se tapit derrière une poubelle. Nul doute que ce bruit avait attiré l'attention de l'homme.

Enveloppé dans le manteau sombre de la nuit, le passant accéléra le pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à regagner rapidement son foyer. Son coeur battait à vive allure, et son instinct lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop errer dans les ruelles ce soir. Londres était une ville entourée de violence, et de mystères... Et lorsque le voile nocturne s'abattait, les ombres pouvaient devenir menaçantes.

La pluie tombait drue sur le pavé, le fouettant de ses larmes translucides. Au milieu du clapotis infernal de la pluie, l'homme cru percevoir un léger bruit de pas. Puis vint un bruit, plus marqué, comme si quelqu'un venait de marcher dans une flaque. Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à un éventuel poursuivant et ne trouva qu'une allée vide.

Personne, si ce n'est un chat noir traversant la rue rapidement, apeuré par l'averse. L'homme resta un instant immobile, avant d'hausser les épaules et de reprendre sa route.

Ce voyage l'avait décidément bien fatigué. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte : retrouver sa petite fille et sa femme ainsi que la douce chaleur de son foyer... Il faisait si froid dehors... et ce brouillard qui commençait à se lever...

Non, il vallait mieux ne pas traîner !

Déjà, il pouvait apercevoir la lueur pâle de sa demeure. Plus que trois pâtés de maisons.

Quelque pas, et il serait chez lui, en sécurité.

Quelques pas, et il aurait quitté cette ruelle sordide et mal éclairée..

Juste, quelque pas...

La créature de l'ombre lâcha un soupir à peine audible. Elle avait eu chaud. Sa proie avait failli la voir. Reprenant sa chasse d'un pas plus hâtif encore, la bête savait que si elle ne voulait pas louper son repas, elle devait le rattraper avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre hors de sa portée.

Elle accéléra encore sa course, de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à finalement fondre sur sa proie. Elle leva une main munie d'ongles semblables à des griffes et l'abattit sur son futur dîner, l'envoyant contre le mur le plus proche.

Elle lécha avec délectation le sang présent sur ses doigts en ne quittant pas des yeux la marque profonde qu'il avait faite à l'épaule de l'homme.

Le petit jeu du chat et de la souris prenait fin.

Le chat avait gagné et il avait faim.

Un frisson, ce fut tout ce que l'homme eut le temps de ressentir avant d'être percuté par un coup violent. Rapidement, il essaya d'esquiver les attaques de son adversaire, mais sa cause était déjà perdue. Cette chose masquée par l'ombre qui lui faisait face était bien trop vive et agile pour lui. Un coup le fit chuter au sol. Il entendit quelque chose se briser sur le pavé.

L'homme, effrayé, tenta de ramper en direction des ruelles plus fréquentées, hurlant de peur, appelant déséspérément à l'aide ces silhouettes qu'il savait juste de l'autre côté de ces bâtisses sombres. La créature se rapprochait et personne ne venait. Et au fond de son coeur, l'homme savait à présent que personne ne viendrait. Ses dernières pensées furent les paroles de sa petite fille.

_"Tu sais papa, à l'école on a lu une histoire étrange... ça parlait d'un chat noir.. il parrait que ça porte malheur..."_

L'homme ferma les yeux, tentant déséspérement de lutter contre cette ombre noire qui allait sûrement lui ôter la vie.

Alors, il allait mourir là, à quelques mètres de sa maison et de la rue principale de Londres, sans que personne ne réagisse ?

Quel dommage, lui qui avait rapporter une poupée en porcelaine pour sa petite Elisabeth... Il aurait tant aimé la voir sourire devant son jouet... D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce bruit de verre sur le pavé, n'etait-ce pas le visage fin de la poupée se brisant en morceaux ?

L'homme se retourna alors vers son agresseur et resta un instant pétrifié de terreur et de surprise. A la faible lueur du reverbère, il put deviner le visage d'un ange... Oui, un ange de la mort...

L'ange lui saisit la gorge et l'arracha d'un coup sec. Il recrâcha le morceau de chair avant d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête dans le cou de sa victime. Ses canines pointues vinrent s'accrocher à la plaie sanguignolante, forçant l'homme qui se débattait de plus en plus faiblement à rester en place le temps qu'il se nourrise de ce doux nectar carmin au goût légerement cuivré.

Le souffle de sa proie se fit plus rare puis disparut finalement.

Ses bras retombèrent mollement au sol.

Le corps qui se débattait ne résista plus.

C'était terminé.

La Mort venait de l'emporter.

_**XxX**_

_**xXx**_

Le soleil avait déjà bien entammé sa course lorsque le comte de la famille Hargreaves se décida enfin à quitter son bain, aidé par son majordome. Ce dernier se chargea de le sécher avec application, se faisant presque caressant. S'il ne le connaissait pas, il jurerait que Riff en profitait pour le tripoter. Les mains de son majordome se faisaient si douces, plus entreprenantes lorsqu'elles approchaient de certaines parties de son corps.

Se faisait-il des idées ou est-ce que l'ex-étudiant en médecine était réellement intéressé par lui ? Il pouvait se poser la question, surtout que ces gestes plus insistants étaient apparus récemment, depuis que le comte avait atteint sa dix-huitième année.

Soupirant légèrement de bien-être, Cain se laissa faire, car même s'il s'imaginait sûrement certaines choses concernant Riff, cela n'empêchait pas que c'était agréable.

De son côté, Riff ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser la peau laiteuse du comte. Elle lui donnait cette aspect fragile qui procurrait au majordome une irrésistible envie de le prendre dans ses bras, pour le protéger. Ces gestes qu'il avait fait cent fois lui devenaient de plus en plus douloureux. Caresser ce corps si fin, effleurer ses cheveux ébènes... il ne pouvait s'empêcher désormais de s'attarder sur les courbes parfaites de cette silhouette frémissant encore du froid contact de l'air sur sa peau mouillée.

Dire qu'il l'avait connu tout juste adolescent ! Il avait vu le corps du petit garçon se changer en un magnifique jeune homme, bourreau des coeurs...

Combien de fois avait-il surpris Cain en compagnie de jeunes filles de la hautes société ?

Combien de fois avait-il désirait de toute ses forces être à leur place, l'étreignant et l'embrassant à volonté, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit ?

Mais Riff devait se contenter de ces quelques séances d'habillage où il pouvait contempler dans la semi-obscurité son maître...

Toute sa vie durant, il devrait se contenter d'être le fantôme qui hante ses pas. Toute sa vie durant, il devrait se contenter de serrer seulement un songe dans ses bras. Riff n'en pouvait plus...

"Riff ? Tout va bien ? " s'enquit le comte en baissant les yeux vers le majordome occupé à boutonner sa chemise.

Riff leva la tête, l'air légèrement troublé par la question.

"Bien sûr, my Lord... Aurai-je fait quelque chose qui mérite votre inquiétude ? "

"Hum.. à vrai dire, rien mais... tu as l'air préoccupé, alors... " Il se tut brusquement avant de lâcher un léger soupir. "Non rien... Laisse tomber... "

"Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi my Lord, je vais bien... " souffla l'employé de maison, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se concentrait de nouveau sur sa tache.

"... je l'espère... tu as l'air si triste... " lâcha le jeune maître, plus pour pour lui-même.

Riff releva la tête, surpris que Cain ait remarqué sa tristesse.

"Hé bien my Lord... je dois avouer que je suis quelque peu préoccupé... " commença-t-il. "Mais ce n'est rien d'important. " s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. "En tous cas, cela ne mérite pas votre intérêt... " finit-il en se relevant après avoir habillé le jeune homme. "Puis-je faire quelque chose d'autres pour vous my Lord ? " demanda-t-il en ne quittant pas son maître des yeux.

"Oui, tu pourrais me lire les dernières nouvelles ? " fut sa réponse. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre puis s'installa sur le bord pour regarder dehors.

Riff prit le journal et commença sa lecture d'une voix posée.

"Alors, nous avons en première page... La visite d'un représentant français en Angleterre... Un article sur l'exposition universel et une photo d'un meutre, qui a lieu lieu hier soir à... " Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris. "... étrange ! Cet incident à eu lieu non loin d'ici... à deux rue du manoir... "

"Ah ? Et alors, ce n'est pas si rare les meurtres dans les environs... " fit Cain, pas tellement intéressé par cette histoire.

"En effet... mais les circonstances sont plus qu'originales : il a été retrouvé vidé de son sang, la gorge arrachée... Un meurtre particulièrement violent... La victime est Mr Owen... Vous devez vous rappelez de cet homme, nous sommes allés à une réception chez lui, il y a peu... "

Cain se détourna de la fenêtre aussitôt.

"Vidé de son sang dis-tu ? Ca ressemble beaucoup à du vampirisme... mais avec une gorge arrachée, ça pourrait aussi être l'oeuvre d'une bête sauvage égarrée dans Londres... "

"Oui, en effet my lord... Ce meurtre est d'une rare barbarie... et puis, qui aurait pu en vouloir à Mr Owen, un homme calme, sans aucun ennemi connu et ne possédant pas une grosse fortune... "

"Hum... c'est étrange... " souffla le comte en quittant le rebord de la fenêtre. "Je veux voir où ça s'est produit... Cette histoire est trop bizarre pour n'être qu'un meurtre banal... Non il y a sûrement autre chose derrière... "

"My Lord... " commença Riff inquiet. "Ce n'est sans doute qu'une bête, vous ne devriez pas encore prendre des risques inutiles... "

Mais Cain ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"Y a-t-il d'autres détails sur ce "meurtre" dans l'article ? "

Le majordome soupira légèrement.

"Hum... pas grand chose... Le lieu, le nom, des précisions larmoyantes sur sa famille et d'autres détails sanglants sur son crime... Mais rien d'intéressant... Un article à sensation, rien de plus... "

"Bien... Dans ce cas, allons jeter un oeil sur les lieux du crime. "

"My Lord, je vous en conjure, ce ne sont pas là des occupations qui conviennent à un homme de votre condition ! Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux laisser la police gérer cette affaire ? " s'empressa de dire Riff, trés inquiet à l'idée de voir son maître partir encore se mêler d'histoires pas possibles.

"... Riff, j'irai là bas, que tu viennes ou non ! " lâcha le comte en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Cette histoire est vraiment trop étrange et je veux savoir de quoi il retourne ! "

Comprenant que son lord ne changerait pas d'avis, Riff décida de le suivre. Il préférait être avec lui afin de le protéger en cas d'éventuels dangers, plutôt que loin de lui.

"Veuillez me pardonner my Lord, je ne cherchai pas à vous donner des ordres... Je souhaitais seulement vous conseiller, aussi, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais bien vous accompagner... "

"Bien sûr, allons y Riff ! " fit Cain, victorieux.

Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres du majordome. Son maître était tellement puéril quand il le voulait.

"Bien, my Lord ! "

_**XxX**_

_**xXx**_

Or et vermeille... ses sens étaient perdus pas ces couleurs chatoyantes qui emplissaient ses yeux, accompagnées du doux parfum du sang et de sa peau... Doucement, Owl avança une main tremblante vers son doux visage, dont il dessina les contours sans oser le toucher... Son ange dormait paisiblement, son esprit, tel un enfant béni, errant dans le jardin de Dieu, tandis que son corps las et sali s'accrochait déséspérément à l'enfer de cette terre...

Quand pourrait-il tu enfin déployer ses ailes souillées de sang, cet ange, afin de s'envoler vers cet Eden perdu qui n'attend plus que lui ?

L'albinos laissa un instant son regard tendre suivre les fines lignes du corps endormi près de lui. Il passa une main sur ses yeux aussi vermeilles que le sang qui maculait les cheveux blonds cendrés de Jezabel. La fatigue et les pleurs qu'il retenait avaient même rougi le contours de ses yeux...

Des jours qu'il le cherchait...

Des jours, qu'il ne dormait plus...

Avec un sourire empli de mélancolie et de déséspoir, Owl écarta doucement les mèches blondes, dégageant ainsi le cou et la poitrine du jeune homme endormi...

Aucun doute n'était désormais permis à ses yeux : Jezabel n'était pas humain... Il ne l'avait même jamais été... Il était bien au dessus, de ces futiles marionnettes s'agitant en vain, attendant le jour où leur fils seraient coupés...

Seul lui avait compris la misère de cette vie...

Seul lui avait perçu la noirceur des hommes...

Seul lui avait trouvé le courage de couper lui même ces chaînes qui le retenaient et l'obligeaient à danser dans cette mascarade grotesque qu'est la vie...

Et sur la scène de son existence, il avait souhaité baisser le rideau avant la fin du dernier acte... Mais il avait été rappelé par ce public ingrat, ne laissant pas à l'artiste le temps d'enfin se reposer...

_Et le voilà qui danse à nouveau dans cet opéra macabre, répétant cette valse surnoise avec la mort qui l'entraîne irrévocablement vers la fin... et vers sa mort sur scène..._

Et quelque part, dans la grande salle qu'était Londres, un petit violoniste du parterre avait vu cet ange déchu danser... et désormais, il ne pouvait l'oublier...

Jezabel soupira dans son sommeil et Owl sourit tristement. Si 'la mort' endormie se réveillait, deignerait-elle le prendre dans ses bras pour lui permettre de se reposer et d'oublier ainsi cet océan de douleur dans lequel il s'était à jamais noyé ?

Owl n'en doutait pas. Si Jezabel venait à interrompre ses rêves et à reprendre conscience, il le tuerait... Et enfin, le musicien serait libre.. Il avait presque envie de lui forçer la main...

Tout serait peut-être mieux ainsi...

Mais il n'était pas venu pour ça...

Avec lenteur, il sortit un petit poingnard de son long manteau noir. Les larmes plein les yeux, il fit un instant jouer la lumière de la lune sur la lame étincellante, qui allait bientôt se recouvrir de cette odeur cuivrée et de ce rouge éclatant...

Dire que le sang qui coulait dans les veines de cet ange n'était même plus le sien, mais celui de ses victimes ! Décidement, le monstre lui avait tout pris...

Ce fut cette idée qui permit à Owl de placer le poignard sur la poitrine de Jezabel. Et c'est ce visage endormi qui le conduisit à caresser de la pointe aiguisée de l'arme la peau tendre de son cou...

L'image de la mort endormie se brisa un instant dans les yeux humides du fou. Il éteignit les rubis de son regard, fermant ses paupières, afin de trouver en lui le courage de transpercer d'un coup sec le coeur du chérubin inconscient...

Mais l'image parfaite de cette beauté souillée ne quittait pas ses souvenirs...

Owl abaissa l'arme dans un éclair blanc.

La pointe toucha l'endroit où le coeur devait se trouver...

Mais jamais, elle ne put transpercer son amure de chair et de beauté...

Les yeux grands ouverts, Owl regardait le visage de celui qu'il aimait. Des petites perles salées s'échappaient librement de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait plus les retenir.

Il resta ainsi un moment.

Pauvre ange perdu ! Il était trop égoiste pour le tuer... Car c'était dans sa vie, même artificielle, qu'il trouvait le courage d'exister...

Alors, il n'avait pas eu la force de le plonger dans le sommeil éternel...

Alors... il n'avait pas pu...

Owl s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol, lâchant son arme, le corps secoué de sanglots hystériques... Puis, il ramassa le poingnard et s'assit non loin de la silhouette endormie, séchant ses yeux en attendant son reveil...

Car il n'avait pas le courage de la sortir de cette fuite onirique...

Toute joie semblait s'être désormais envolée de son regard. Il se tourna vers l'ange endormi, et avec un sourire imprégné définitivement de mélancolie et de souffrance, il lui murmura, tendrement :

"Vole petit ange, vole encore un peu... car je ne peux t'offrir plus que tes songes éphémères comme uniques cieux étoilés... "

_**Fin du chapitre II**_

_**XxXxXxXx**_

Jezabel : Et voilà un second chapitre qui se termine

Darky : Maintenant, passons...

Jezabel et Darky : AUX REVIEEEEEEEWS !

Jezabel : Et avant de commencer... tu pourrais me dire où sont Owl et Nienna ?

Darky : NINIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! OOOOOOOOWL !

Nienna et Owl : d'abord, on commence par Sae

Darky : les vala

Jezabel : Donc,_ **Sae**_...

Nienna :merci pour la review ! contente que la fic te plaise !

Darky : c'est vrai que le couple Owl/Jeza se trouve pas souvent cela dit... la prochaine fois, évite de pourchasser Owl et Jez avec la tronçonneuse ;p

Jezabel : j'en fais encore des cauchemars TT

Nienna /tenant un Owl tremblant dans ses bras/ tu me l'as traumatisé!

Darky : gros poutous et /tout bas/ la prochaine fois utilise plutôt un fusil

Nienna : gros bisous Sae ! et encore merci pour la review !

Jezabel : La suivante est de **_Nelja_**...

Darky : Hello miss, alors pour te répondre, je ne faisais référence à rien quand j'ai écris que "la mort aime tout le monde", ça m'est venu comme ça

Nienna : bonjour Nelja ! Je suis trés contente de te retrouver sur cette fic également ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Pour la longueur, on sait pas encore ! lol ! Enfin, p'tre que Darky a une idée ?

Darky : On verra bien

Jezabel /soupire/ tu changeras jamais... -.-

Nienna : merci pour te review Nelja et bisous!

Darky : Bisous !

Jezabel : ensuite nous avons **_Loreilaï Yuy_**

Nienna et Owl : bijourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Darky et Jezabel : Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !

Darky : Bah ct couru d'avance pour la résurrection de Jeza, Alexis est un gros sadique fini !

Nienna : quand à notre style, je suis contente qu'il soit fluide ! mais c'est vrai qu'on fait une bonne équipe /serre Darky par l'épaule avec un sourire idiot/

Owl : dis plutot que c'est Darky qui se tape tout le travail.. /ricane/

Jezabel /se marre itou/

Darky : je te donne la permission de les étrangler si tu en as envie ma Nini adorée...

Nienna /poursuit Jezabel avec un couteau tandis que le corps de owl gît par terre/ merci Darkyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Darky : ... j'avais dit "étrangler"...

Nienna : oups... sur ceux, gros bisous Loreilaï et merci !

Darky : kiiiiiiiiss ma Lilai !

Jezabel : et enfin miss j'aime-pas-les-doc-psycho-aux-cheveux-blonds-cendrés

Darky : agru ?

Jezabel : **_Alo-chan_** quoi lol

Darky : Aaaaaaah ! Hello ma ch'tite Aloueeeeeeeeette !

Nienna : bizourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Darky : Euh nan, on est pas les enfants de Victor Hugo, désolé de te décevoir...

Jezabel : lui, c'est le fils de la grande faucheuse et d'un démon mi-elfe anonyme... et elle euh... j'en sais rien

Nienna : ben moi non plus figure toi! ah! si! mais trop compliqué à expliquer, j'y comprends rien moi-même!

Owl : comme si tu pouvait comprendre quelque chose!

Darky : Owl, t'es gentil avec Nini / plus bas/ ou elle va encore te trucider

Jezabel : sinon, c'est vrai que même si tu me déteste, tu es infiniment plus sympa avec moi qu'un certain demi-elfe de ma connaissance... /zieute méchamment Darky/

Darky : méeuh

Nienna : c'est vrai que t'y va fort avec p'tit Jez !

Darky : ... /boude/

Nienna : mais on t'aime Darkounetttttttttttttttt/embrasse Darky sur la joue/

Owl : quand à ta question, je pense pas que les alouettes portent malheur... enfin j'espère pas ! c'est un privilège réservé aux chouettes et aux corbeaux !

Darky : supersition à 2 balles, les corbeaux ça porte bonheur

Owl /boude dans son coin/

Darky : j'ai pas dit qu'les chouettes portaient malheur my love /caline Owl et se bouffe un magnifique death glare par Nienna/

Nienna : Darkyyyyyyyy... tu lâches tout de suite...

Owl : mais pourquoi je porte pas malheurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr/pleure/

Darky : Oo;;; ... no comment

Jezabel : sur ce, à la prochaine... euh oui j'te fais pas d'bisou parceke... tu m'aimes paaaaaaaaaaas ToT

Darky : c'est reparti -.- /à Alo/ gros bisous l'alouette !

Nienna et Owl : gros gros bisous Alo ! et merci pour la review !

Jezabel : voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre-ci... Au prochain chapitre !

Darky : Bisous à tous !


	4. Chapitre III : Envoletoi

**Titre : **Undead

**Auteurs : **CryNienna et Dark Testament

**Origine : **Comte Cain

**Warnings : **Shonen ai

**Couples : **Owl / Jezabel

**Disclaimer : **Pas à nouuuuuuuuuuuuus !

_**xXxXxXxX**_

_Italique pensées des persos._

_**xXxXxXxX**_

_**Chapitre III : **Envole-toi..._

Un léger souffle glacial l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Encore quelque peu embrumé par le sommeil, Jezabel tourna son regard vers la source de fraicheur soudaine et vit que la fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte.

Grelottant légèrement à cause du froid, le jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés se leva du lit en prenant soin de s'enrouler dans un drap puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour la refermer.

Il bailla longuement, satisfait que la chaleur revienne peu à peu, puis se tourna vers le lit, bien décidé à dormir un peu plus longtemps. Mais il oublia vite cette idée en apercevant une personne, un humain, dans sa chambre. Ce dernier était adossé près de la porte et semblait dormir.

Plus intrigué que réellement en colère à cause de cette intrusion, Jezabel s'avança d'un pas lent et méfiant vers la forme assoupie. Il s'agissait de cet oiseau de malheur, ce Owl qui avait rapporté son suicide au Cadmaster.

Serrant les poings de rage et le regard baissé, la Mort cogna le mur de toutes ses forces, juste à côté de la tête de l'endormi, le réveillant en sursaut.

Lorsqu'il releva son regard améthyste, il croisa deux rubis surpris dans lesquels il pouvait lire de la crainte. Oui, la chouette avait peur de la bête qu'il était devenu, et elle avait de quoi...

Owl se releva lentement, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa peur, et surtout, sa peine... Jezabel le détestait, il en était certain... Une fois debout, le jeune albinos gardait la tête baissée, n'osant affronter le visage méprisant de celui à qui il offrirait volontiers sa vie.

Doucement, le Fou s'approcha de la Mort. Il tremblait légèrement. Dans un murmure presque inaudible, il chuchota au jeune homme :

"Alexis t'attend, il m'a envoyé te chercher... Dépêche-toi, tu sais qu'il n'aime pas patienter..."

Un moment de silence s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux fasse un geste. Puis Owl soupira et ramassa son violon, avant de retourner s'asseoir contre le mur. Délicatement, avec une tendresse non dissimulée, il plaça l'archet sur les cordes et fit pleurer son instrument dans un solo déchirant. Ainsi, il exprimait tous ces sentiments enfouis au fond de lui, et accordait à l'instrument de bois toute l'affection qu'il aurait voulu donner à la mort. Seulement, tout comme cette arcane indomptable, le violon restait de marbre face à ses caresses..

Le violoniste vit Jezabel approcher. Il ferma alors les yeux, éteignant ces rubis enflammés qu'il maudissait... Et de tout son coeur, il appelait la mort, ce repos éternel de l'âme qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir... Oui, de toute son âme, il priait la mort aux yeux améthystes de venir enfin le prendre...

Jezabel grogna sourdement en ne quittant pas des yeux ce maudit violoniste. Cet oiseau de malheur, cette sale chouette albinos, comment osait-elle se présenter devant lui après ce qui était arrivé par sa faute ?

Il leva une main, ses longs ongles prêts à frapper tels des griffes. Il allait lui faire payer, ça oui ! Il allait lui faire regretter à ce sale fouineur de s'être mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

"Docteur ? "

Jezabel baissa la main, lentement, au son de cette voix puis se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Cassian se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, les yeux tournés vers le duo.

"J'ai expliqué au Cardmaster les raisons de votre absence. Il accepte de vous laisser une heure de repos. "

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers Owl pour lui lancer un regard noir.

"Quant à toi, tu dégages avant que je ne me mettes vraiment en colère ! Je me fiches que tu sois un arcane majeur et moi une simple carte à jouer ! " Il baissa d'un ton, l'air menaçant. "Crois-moi, maudite chouette, si jamais je te revoie rôder autour de Jezabel... " Il sortit une dague de jet de sa veste et la plaqua contre la gorge de l'albinos. "Je t'expédie moi-même en Enfer, compris ? "

Owl grimaça un sourire. Ce maudit gamin adulte ! Il ne pouvait pas le supporter... Il sentait la lame d'acier mordre dans sa gorge... Un mince filet de sang coula le long de son cou blanc. La chouette fixa le subordonné du docteur dans les yeux. Ce serait trop bête de mourir de sa main, quand la mort se tenait juste à côté... Et puis, il préférait mourir cruellement de la main de celui qu'il aimait, plutôt que d'être rapidement exécuté par une simple carte à jouer.

Avec un regard de défi, Owl fit glisser sa main sur la lame, laissant une marque sanglante sur le fil aiguisé de la dague, et doucement, il repoussa l'arme. Puis, avec un sourire narquois, il fixa Cassian et dit d'une voix tremblante de colère :

"Je rôde où il me plait, gamin, et je ne recevrais jamais d'ordres de qui que ce soit... Et s'il me plaît de suivre la mort, je la suivrais..."

_Quand à l'Enfer, c'est le seul endroit où il me plairait d'aller... car c'est là-bas, que je pourrais le retrouver... éternellement... _pensa le jeune albinos.

Il resta un instant là, détaillant tour à tour Cassian et Jezabel, apparamment pas du tout décidé à partir...

Cassian regarda plus durement la chouette, plus que décidé à la faire partir. Ne voyait-elle donc pas qu'elle imposait davantage de souffrance à Jezabel en restant là ? Son gamin infernal avait mal, très mal, il pouvait le sentir. Son regard ne mentait pas.

L'homme-enfant reprit d'une voix plus calme et posée, espérant pouvoir faire entendre raison à cet oiseau de malheur.

"Ecoute, il a besoin de se reposer. Laisse-le... "

Owl regarda Cassian. Les mot et les réactions de Jezabel lui revenaient en mémoire...

'Oiseau de malheur'... C'est ainsi qu'il l'appelait.

Et sa rage lorsqu'il l'avait découvert à son réveil... Cette violence, cette haine qui l'avait effrayée...

Ah, si seulement Cassian n'était pas arrivé... Peut-être que Jezabel aurait eu le courage de le tuer...

Après tout, il était normal que la Mort le considère comme responsable... Et puis, quelque part, n'était-il pas né pour être détesté ?

Une expression d'infinie tristesse marquait ses traits et, malgré lui, Owl crispa sa main sur son ventre. Les mots de Cassian lui avaient fait mal, ce gamin avait frappé juste... C'était comme si le coup de Jezabel avait porté finalement.

Le jeune albinos se reprit et tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa tristesse. . Sa présence était indésirable. C'était lui qui faisait naître cette douleur chez Jezabel... Sans un mot, il ramassa son violon, fit un petit salut d'artisite en direction des deux autres personnes et sortit de la pièce. Ce soir, le musicien se sentait seul... Il avait l'impression de jouer devant une salle vide, et de se donner corps et âme à un public imaginaire.

L'albinos referma la porte derrière lui, mais il ne partit pas. Il se laissa doucement glisser le long du bois, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Ainsi, ils pourrait écouter tout ce que la Mort et Cassian se diraient...

Ainsi, il pourrait sans doute se faire encore plus de mal, en entendant Jezabel raconter à son subordonné combien il le détestait...

Oui, rien ne pourrait lui faire plus de mal... Et qui sait, peut-être ainsi, il pourrait mourir de tristesse, dans les loges d'un spectacle qui se jouait sans lui, artiste oublié par son public, hantant inlassablement les ombres des coulisses d'un opéra silencieux...

**xxxXxxx**

"Merci Cassian... " ce fut tout ce que Jezabel trouva la force de dire dans un souffle avant de s'allonger à nouveau, se recouvrant entièrement des draps.

Son subordonné soupira doucement, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

"Tu sais, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi... Pour tout dire, cette histoire de Deadly Doll ne me plaît pas du tout... " avoua l'homme-enfant en souriant légèrement. "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Alexis soit allé jusque là ! " cria-t-il en abattant ses poings sur ses genoux, fou de rage.

"..." Jezabel sortit la tête de sous les draps puis se tourna vers son aîné. "Cassian ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me protèges ? Serait-ce si important pour toi d'avoir un corps adulte ? "

Cassian eut un petit rire.

"Tu es bête, ce n'est pas pour ça... "

"..." Le jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

"Tu sais, au départ, je te méprisais grandement... Je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être sous les ordres d'un type plus jeune que moi... Mais ça a bien changé... "

Voyant que Jezabel était de plus en plus curieux, il continua.

"Au départ, je ne voyais qu'un assassin cruel en toi... Et puis je t'ai vu jouer avec ces oiseaux, tel un ange... Tes ailes à cet instant étaient vraiment belles... mais la folie les as entravées et elles ne peuvent plus se déployer... **(1)**"Il se tourna alors totalement pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, le serrant tendrement.

"Cassian ? "

"Je t'en supplie Jezabel, envole-toi loin d'ici ! Ne reste pas là petit ange ou tu vas finir par te détruire complètement ! Tu as reçu une nouvelle vie, ne la gâche pas comme la première... " Il resserra son étreinte. "S'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi... "

"Je... je... " Jezabel ne savait plus quoi dire. Que Cassian se montre aussi affectueux avec lui tout à coup après lui avoir fait part de ses inquiétudes le consernant le dépassait plus que tout. C'était un peu comme s'il était son propre père.

Cette pensée fit naître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

_Un père... Cassian... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?... _

Se blottissant davantage, le médecin aux cheveux cendrés se jura en silence de réaliser le souhait de ce père par procuration. Il allait s'envoler, retrouver sa liberté, juste pour lui.

Oui, juste pour Cassian...

_**xxxXxxx**_

Owl soupira et se redressa, fou de rage. Cassian était-il donc fou ? Il fallait être inconscient pour conseiller à Jezabel de s'enfuir...

Comme si Alexis aller laisser partir sa plus belle poupée !

Comme si les meurtres de Jezabel passeraient inaperçus !

Comme si le docteur résisterait au rappel incessant de son père !

Owl était littéralement dépassé par sa colère. Il frappa violament du pied le mur opposé, puis se reprit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse de bruit. Mais comment sortir Jezabel de cette impasse ?

Il ferma les yeux et leva la tête au ciel. Il ne savait plus si sa colère était due à ses peurs pour la Mort, ou si elle était déstiné à l'homme-enfant qui serrait cette dernière dans ses bras...

Combien de fois avait-il rêver être dans les bras de la Mort ?

Owl baissa la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il suivrait Jezabel. Après tout, il n'était qu'un oiseau de malheur... Alors, pourquoi ne suivrait il pas la Mort ?

L'albinos caressa inconsciemment son cou. C'était la dernière fois qu'il serait intact... Bientot, des traces rouges marqueraient ses souffrances, imposant ainsi la marque de la mort...

Deux petites tâches rougeoyantes, témoins de sa douleur et de son dévouement...

Car quoique Jezabel déciderait, il devrait le mordre... S'il refusait son aide, il devrait le tuer pour m'empêcher d'être à ses côtés... Et s'il acceptait, hé bien, il devrait se nourrir...

Il fallait passer inaperçu, et ce, quelqu'en soit le prix...

Et Owl savait combien il était élevé... mais ce n'était pas cher payé, pour la vie de la Mort...

Le musicien sourit. La nuit était belle encore... il avait toujours vécu dans ses ténèbres, ne supportant pas la lumière du soleil... Ce soir, il se sentait le coeur à jouer. Le petit violoniste allait rentrer de nouveau en scène, et il comptait bien jouer son rôle, jusqu'à en mourir d'épuisement... C'était son dernier spectacle... Une magnifique tragédie accompagnée par un requiem déchirant.

Doucement, la chouette posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte, prêt à l'abaisser. Mais avant, il murmura avec un sourire empreint de mélancolie et de résignation :

"Musique, maestro..."

_**Fin du chapitre III**_

_**XxXxXxXx**_

**(1) **Darky : Cette charmante réplique n'est pas issue de mon esprit tordu mais du manga lui-même - du moins c'est la traduction que j'ai faite d'une réplique de Cassian issue de _Castrato_, l'histoire présente dans le volume 5 de _God Child _-

_**XxXxXxXx**_

Darky : Hello à... /voit Jeza et Owl se pointer avec des pancartes/ Agru ? Oo

Jezabel : Marre, on fait la greve è.é, on souffre trop ! Hein, Owl !

Owl : Oui Jez ! Marre ! Marre ! Marre !

Nienna /arrive déguisée en agent spécial d'intervention antimanif de persos, en pointant son lance-flamme/ il sont où les contestataires !

Jezabel : Oo /jete sa pancarte au loin et se planque derrière Cassian/

Owl : j'admire ton courage Jez /va se cacher derrière Jezabel/

Darky : ... bon bref, passons aux réponses aux reviews avant qu'il y ait des morts

Cassian : comptez pas sur moi pour ramasser les morceaux -.-;;

Nienna /sort la hache/ passe vite aux réponses Darky ou je les hache menu...

Darky : du calme nienna /se retrouve avec Owl, Jeza et Cassian dans les bras/ tu leur fais peur là... tu vas nous les traumatiser...

Nienna : pfff... mauviettes... /air hautain/

Darky : bref... passons aux réponses aux reviews...

Cassian : et nous commençons par **_Alo-chan _**!

Nienna : salut aloooooooooooo!

Darky : Hello miss alouette, alors pour te répondre, ct Jezabel la créature des ténèbres, la bête, l'ange de la mort, le...

Cassian : l'espèce de vampire morfale qui boit pas proprement... Nan mais j'vous jure, les gosses -.-;;

Jezabel : é.è v'la qu'il radotte...

Nienna : Non mais c'est vrai jezabel, c'est pas propre !

Owl /essuie tendrement les lèvres de Jezabel/

Darky : enfin bref... sinon c'est gentil d'nous avoir piqué Owl... On a eu du mal à l'retrouver /plus bas/ et j'te dis pas l'savon que Nin' lui a passé

Nienna /grondant Owl/ la prochaine fois que tu t'enfuis...

Owl : gloups

Nienna : et pour le fait qu'il ait pas dormi pendant des jours, ben en fait, je pensais que owl vivait essentiellement la nuit, donc, qu'il dormait le jour!

Owl : arrête de penser, ça te réussis pas!

Jezabel, Cassian et Darky /regardent Owl voler, suite à un magnifique uppercut de Nienna puis s'écraser lamentablement plus loin/ ... / sortent tous une pancarte sur laquelle on peut lire 10/

Nienna /s'incline en remerciant le jury/

Darky : sur ce, gros poutous Alouette

Nienna : oui! bisousssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Jezabel /ramassant Owl/ Ensuite nous avons **_Sae_**

Owl : bifour Sae... a mal de partout

Nienna : salut !

Cassian : Hello ! Hé bien pour te répondre, je pense que les deux Elfounets barjos on bel et bien prévu du Riff x Cain /se tourne vers Nienna et Darky/ j'ai tort ?

Nienna : Riff... /bave/... Cain /rebave/

Owl /essuit le sol/

Darky /va chercher un sceau/

Jezabel : Sinon, j'espère que tu vas pas nous reparler de tronçonneuse, ça m'fait peuuuuuuur !

Cassian : allons mon bébé /caline/

Jezabel : papaaaa !

Darky : ... /soupire en regardant les deux zigotos pour se tourne vers Sae/ Allez gros gros bisous !

Nienna : gros bisous et merci pour la review /regarde Owl d'un air mauvais/ moi au moins suis polie...

Owl /air taquin/ mais qu'est ce que tu bave!

Darky /leve les yeux au ciel/ ces deux-là... Ensuite nous avons**_ Nelja_**

Nienna : bonjour ! contente que la fic te plaise toujours !

Owl : pitié, ne pas les encourager, ils vont continuer à nous torturer sinon:

Darky : Oh que oui, j'vais te torturer la chouette /regard pervers et mains baladeuses/

Nienna /arrache Owl des mains de Darky en lui lançant un regard mauvais/ merci pour ta review, c'est gentil !

Darky : Oui très gentil /à Nienna/ ouin ! TT

Nienna: MA CHOUETTE! toi, t'as ton docteur fou!

Darky : Ki ? Muraki ?

Cassian /soupiiiiiiiiire/ Et pour finir, nous avons**_ Loreilaï Yuy _**!

Nienna : kikouuuuuuuuuuu!

Owl : salut!

Darky, Cassian et Jezabel : Helloooooooo !

Darky : Alooors, pour te répondre, je me suis chargé de Cain...

Nienna : et moi de Riff

Owl : les pauvres...

Nienna /regad méchant vers owl/ quoi?

Cain : L'écoute pas, Nin', y dis n'importe quoi... /se fait papouiller par Riff/

Nienna /sépare les deux/ y'a des hotels pour ça!

Owl /se frappe le front/

Cain : ...

Darky /caline Cain/ Laisse tomber Cainounet... /à Lilai/ Sinon, je suis ravi d'voir que ça te plaise autant ! pour le passage de la sortie de bain, j'me suis bien marré à l'écrire (coté cain lol)

Nienna : moi aussi ! côté riff !

Darky : Allez gros gros bisouuuuuuuus !

Nienna : bissssssssssssous !


End file.
